Mi dulce Amor
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Malditos ojos perlas, maldita piel de porcelana, malditos labios rojos, maldi... un momento Sasuke, acaso estas... no no... definitivamente no, lo estas sobrepensando...
1. Capítulo (DULCE, DULCE VENGANZA)

**NOTA: **Los personajes de este Fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al Anime-Manga Naruto Shippuden de Kishimoto

**DULCE, DULCE VENGANZA**

Todos Vivian admirados de la amistad entre Uzumaki y Uchiha, se gritaban, se golpeaban, pero allí estaban, siempre juntos, los mejores amigos, casi como hermanos.

El día en la academia Konoha corría con completa normalidad, tocó el timbre de salida y caminaron por el pasillo, cuando se toparon con la visión de un mismísimo ángel. Piel blanca, cabello negro azulado y sus ojos perlas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, quedaron paralizados, ella se acercaba poco a poco mientras ellos la miraban, cuando estaba muy cerca, cada uno formulaba en su mente que decir, detuvo su caminar frente a ellos.

-E-eto, s-si me disculpan- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Siiiiiii?- ambos muchacho la miraron con ojitos brillantes.

-Está pidiendo permiso- dijo otro sujeto, cabello castaño ojos perlas como el de la chica, pero ceño fruncido, le digirió una mirada asesina a cada uno, tomo de la cintura a la muchacha y se la llevó.

-Ese amargado, mira que tomarla de esa manera- dijo Naruto. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia aquella pareja

-Es tu culpa idiota, como vas a quedarla mirando de esa manera- Dijo un entretenido Sasuke, siguiendo su camino.

-DOBE! TU LA MIRASTE COMO SI TE LA QUISIERAS COMER CON LOS OJOS- dijo Naruto, todos en el pasillo se reviraron a mirarlo mientras Sasuke simulaba no conocerlo.

El siguiente día, nuevamente en clases, el maestro Kakashi había llegado con su tan usual atraso.

-Bueno señores, disculpen el atraso, de camino a la academia me encontré con un gatito perdido y no podía dejarlo solo, asi que…- en eso unos leves golpes se escucharon.

-lo siento- Kakashi se acercó a la puerta, era Tsunade, la directora.

-Kakashi, estos dos muchachos desde hoy perteneces a tu clase- dijo esta, luego se retiró.

-Bien muchachos, pasen- abrió la puerta, Sasuke y Naruto miraron con la boca bien abierta, era aquella linda niña que vieron ayer, caminó hasta el escritorio con un rubor realmente adorable, cuando Sasuke se percató, no era el único mirando, una sarta de idiotas la miraban como si la quisieran devorar.

Kakashi dejó abierta la puerta, -bien, preséntate por favor, puedes decir tu nombre, tus gustos, lo que no te gusta… ah... y tus sueños-

-M-Mi nombre e-es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga…- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Naruto la miraba con ojitos brillosos y Sasuke la inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo con la mirada, cuando aquel sujeto mal humorado volvió a entrar por aquella puerta y la tomó de la mano, dirigió al nuevo grupito otra mirada asesina, esta vez dio la idea que si hubiese tenido rayos laser, los hubiese desintegrado a todos, los chicos bajaron la mirada, era turno de las chicas, las cuales miraron al guapo Hyuga como si se lo fueran a devorar.

-Bienvenido, primero dejemos que Hinata San termine de presentarse y continúas tú con los mismos parámetros- Dijo Kakashi, sintiendo el aura asesina que el castaño despedía.

-Bu-Bueno, me gustan los rollos de Canela, y leer, l-lo que no me gusta son los mariscos, y bu-bueno, mi sueño, e-es ser una gran periodista- Todos aquellos muchacho suavizaron su mirada y la mantuvieron en ella.

-Una periodista…- pensaba Naruto.

-Es un gusto Hinata San, bienvenida, toma asiento- Hinata miro con una dulce sonrisa al castaño mientras soltaba su mano y pasó a sentarse atrás de la clase, para fortuna tras de Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales la siguieron con la mirada.

-Tu turno muchacho- Dijo un entretenido Kakashi, si, disfrutaría este nuevo año, claro que lo haría, las hormonas de esos muchachos estaban a flor de piel, claro que gozaría viendo como se mataban los unos con los otros.

-Mi nombre, es Neji Hyuga- dijo con una varonil e impotente voz, a lo que las demás chicas se derritieran, y Hinata sonriera, -Mis gustos, entrenar Tae Kuaudo junto a Hinata Sama- dijo esto cruzándose de brazos, dejando ver sus hermosos músculos, -mis disgustos, dejar sola a Hinata-

La mirada de Naruto se volvió sombría, -Al menos este tipo no interferirá con los sueños de Hinata- dijo a Sasuke con confianza.

-Mis sueños, trabajar para Journal- todos lo miraron con desconcierto.

-¿Que es Journal?- preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

-Un periódico- dijo de mala gana.

-Ah, o sea que también quiere ser periodista-

-Que idiota eres Naruto, los Hyuga son dueños del periódico, es demasiado obvio que algún día quisieran dedicarse a la empresa de la familia- lo mismo pensaba Sasuke, su hermano había seguido ese camino, ahora el también anhelaba seguir sus pasos, estudiaría Economía.

-Un gusto Neji San, pasa a sentarte- Neji caminó con tal imponencia, las miradas de las chicas lo seguían, hasta cuando fue a sentarse a lado de Hinata, justo tras… Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales podían percibir con mas intensidad aquella aura…

Pasaron las horas y la hora del receso llegó, el profesor salió, y las chicas se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del salón con varios dulces y comida.

-Otra vez- Sasuke se golpeaba mentalmente, esas muchachas lo acosaban todo el día, durante clases, a la hora del receso, a la salida, camino a casa, y sentía que lo observaban desde algún lado. Cuando para su sorpresa.

-Es un gusto Neji Kun, que alegría tenerte como compañero- dijo una de ellas ofreciéndole un pastelillo.

Sasuke miró estupefacto la escena, al menos lo dejarían de acosar por un buen tiempo.

Neji tomó el pastelillo y lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual ellas sonrieron sonrojadas.

-¿Nos vamos Hinata Sama?- estiró su mano hacia ella, la cual sonrió y la tomo.

Sasuke estaba furioso, aparte de robarle el protagonismo estaba coqueteando con… no, un momento, -_Sasuke, que sucede_- gruñó para sus adentros, acaso estaba, celoso que se esté robando a sus fans? No, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, necesitaba aire puro, si, eso lo tranquilizaría.

-Vamos idiota…- Dijo a un perturbado Naruto, el cual solo miraba.

Caminaron por los pasillos llegando a la cafetería, compraron un par de refrescos hasta cuando miraron aquello que los dejaría completamente perplejos, en una mesa, apartados del mundo, estaban sentados los dos Hyugas con nada más y nada menos…

-Itachi..!- dijo Sasuke tronando sus dedos.

Este se encontraba conversando a gusto con ambos, descuidadamente pasó un brazo por el hombro de Hinata, pero Neji ni se inmutó, solo reía concentrado en su conversación.

Sasuke fotografió mentalmente todo aquello y lo grabó muy adentro de su consiente, juró que apenas llegara a casa preguntaría a su hermanito por qué tanta confianza con la Hyug… momento… -_Sasuke…_- nuevamente se golpeó mentalmente, es que acaso, estaba celoso? No, definitivamente no… solo estaba sobrepensando las cosas.

-Vamos dobe- Dijo Naruto mirando al sulfúrico Sasuke.

Dieron media vuelta pero el reflejo de una mano saludar les llamó la atención, y allí estaba su "Inocente" hermanito, llamándolo para que los acompañaran, a lado la tímida Hyuga con una hermosa sonrisa y a lado, Neji y su intensa, aura asesina. Sasuke acertó a alzar la mano saludándolo, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería junto al Uzumaki.

-Por qué los invitaste- interrogó Neji.

-Porque es mi otouto con su mejor amigo- respondió un confundido Itachi.

-A-A mi me parecieron agradables- se inmutó a opinar Hinata.

Neji suspiró –Odio la mirada que tienen para con usted-

-Mi otouto mira mal a Hinata- "_A mi Hinata…"_ dijo para su interior.

-Solo intento cuidarla Hinata Sama- Neji la miró con ojitos tiernos, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Al menos somos amigos desde un principio y podemos estar contigo Itachi San- dijo sin tartamudear, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, Itachi le inspiraba gran confianza a la Hyuga.

Tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos –Lo que sea por mi princesa- dijo Itachi mirándola feliz.

Neji frunció el ceño –Sus cursilerías lejos de aquí- dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo lo que parecía un berrinche, a lo que Itachi comenzó a reir y Hinata lo abrazo.

-Sa-sabes que los dos son los hombres más importantes de mi vida-

Regresaron al Salón de clases Naruto y Sasuke cuando un par de cuchicheos los sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Neji es tan lindo, tan varonil, tan educado, no como Sasuke, el siempre rechazaba lo que le preparábamos-

Sasuke frunció el ceño e intentó aclararse la garganta.

-Hasta su prima, Hinata se la ve amable- dijeron riendo -huy pero, parecen enamorados, no será que…- los incestuosos pensamientos de esas pervertidas comenzaron a volar. Fue entonces que a Sasuke se le ocurrió un excelente plan para vengarse del Hyuga, robaría el corazón de su Hinata Sama, y tal vez, "algo más", no podía negarlo, esa muchachita estaba demasiado "buena".

-Esas chicas tienen razón, eso se llama incesto- dijo un abstraído Naruto en un grito, ganándose la mirada del grupo de muchachas y un golpe hueco, cortesía de un desmayo de Hinata, que lo estaba escuchando volviendo del receso, Neji la soltó dejándola en el suelo, tomó a Naruto y de un par de llaves, lo dejo noqueado, tomo en brazos a Hinata y se la llevó a la enfermería.

Sasuke no mostró emoción alguna –¿Me permites la botella?- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada a una de las chicas, la cual lo miró perpleja con los ojitos brillantes, y se dirigió al baño, cuando entró comenzó a reír como loco, llenó la botella con agua, cuando entró al aula encontró a las chicas alrededor del Uzumaki.

-Yo lo despierto-, dijo inclinando la botella con agua, desparramando todo el contenido en la cara de Naruto

-M-me ahogo…- comenzó a toser y a gritar con desesperación, mientras todos reían, nuevamente Sasuke había recuperado a sus fans que lo miraban como un héroe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, que alegría volver, bueno, los estoy llenando de fanfics y ninguno acabo, es que de verdad, estamos a mes y medio comenzado el semestre y me mandan muchísimas tareas.

Este fic solo quería convertirlo en un triángulo amoroso, pero saben cuánto me gusta interactuar con ustedes así que, les dejaré las opciones:

1. SasuHinaNaru

2. Mi amor por Itachi me pide que lo conviertas en un ItaHinaSasu

3. De plano déjalo en un cuarteto (incluye a Neji) en una batalla bestial donde pelearan por el amor de Hinata.

4. Linda, mejor toma unas vacaciones por que de plano la U te está haciendo ver cosas.

Comentarios, felicitaciones, antorchas encendidas y palos para medio-matar a Roji por su ausencia, un review por favor…

Y por cierto, hablando de mi fic SENSACIONES, pensé hacerlo como ItaHina, pero luego tomé la resolución que quedar como NejiHina, y por sus dulces reviews me di cuenta que también piensa que la primera idea era mejor, pues tomé la resolución… lo mantendré así como está… pero..! Prometo que mientras Hina este en Akatsuki junto a nuestro lindo Tachi, les darles el ItaHina más bello de todo el mundo… y también me disculparé por esa faltotototota de ortografía: escribí Mandara en lugar de Madara… gomenasai u.u

Nuevamente disculpándome por mi ausencia, señores lectores, no me queda más que despedirme hasta pasado-mañana, que me actualizaré en todo aprovechando clases de informática.

Los Amo a Todos..!


	2. Capítulo(ProyectoConquistemos a la Hyuga

Nota: Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden de Kishimoto.

**Capítulo II (Proyecto "Conquistemos a la Hyuga")**

Llegó completamente fúrico a casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe, subió hasta el cuarto de su hermano y…. –Increíble-, habían un par de camisas fuera de lugar, ¿Cuándo para ver desorden en la habitación de Itachi Uchiha?, caminó hacia el despacho de su madre, la cual estaba pegada a una PC, con sus lentes y una taza de café tinto, se encontraba diseñando la portada de la propaganda para el lanzamiento del nuevo perfume de la empresa de Cosméticos y Perfumería, de la cual su esposo, Fugaku era el director, quien mejor que ella como Diseñadora Gráfica asesorarlo en ello, y por lo que prometía, sería un gran lanzamiento.

-Okasan… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Sasuke estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber qué relación tenía su "hermanito" con los Hyuga.

-Itachi salió hace unos minutos con tu padre, se dirigen a New York, fue un viaje de imprevisto, comprarán acciones de la multinacional LEBEL, tu hermano me sorprende, no puedo creer que haya concretado el negocio solo con una llamada-.

Si, allí estaba su madre, alabando a su hijo mayor, maldito Itachi…

-Hace unas horas lo vi en el colegio, conversando con un par de Hyugas- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke, prométeme que serás amable con esos dos muchachos, son hijos de Hiashi, el director de Journal, tenemos negocios grandes con el, espero y sepas entender hijo, apóyalos, llegaron apenas ayer a la ciudad-

Si, allí estaba su madre, tomándolo como un idiota en potencia, maldito Itachi…

Sasuke asentó y se retiró a su habitación, encendió la PC, solo era cuestión de esperar, tarde o temprano se conectaría, tenía pensado mil y una formas de destruir a ese Hyuga, a ese maldito Neji, tanto orgullo y soberbia, ja! Sabía sobre su debilidad, la cual tenía nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji y Hinata habían llegado a casa después de su primer día de clases en la Academia Konoha, Hinata conservaba su rubor después de aquel desmayo, Neji solo la miraba, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la cocina, en total silencio.

-Neji Nii-San... ¿Que deseas almorzar?- preguntó Hinata, dejándolo frente a la pequeña mesa, acercándose a la estufa, recién habían llegado a Tokio, su padre consiguió el departamento mas elegante de toda la ciudad, quiso llenarla de empleados pero ella se negó, le gustaba hacer las cosas por si misma.

Neji se puso de pie y la rodeó con sus brazos, volteándola y mirándola fijamente. –Hinata Sama…- susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa –si le molestan mis expresiones de cariño en público, prometo no volverlo a hacer, no me gusta verla triste-.

Hinata alzó la mirada, se paró de puntitas y besó su mejilla, -Neji Nii-San, no digas eso por favor, moriría si en algún momento te alejaras de mí, sa-sabes bien cuanto te quiero…- lo abrazó fuertemente, ella lo adoraba.

-Esta bien, entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer para que cambie esa carita?- la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a girar con ella.

-Kyaaaa..! Neji Nii-San..!- reía, se encontraba muy feliz. Cuando giró mas y mas, resbaló, cayendo ambos al suelo, se miraron asustados para luego de unos segundos comenzar a reír.

-e-esta bien Neji Nii-San, lo que podemos hacer, es no dejarnos llevar por comentarios- dijo en casi un susurro, mientras se ponían de pie.

-Tiene razón Hinata Sama- se acercaron a la cocina. –Prepararé tallarín con albóndigas- dijo Neji, tomando una olla con agua y poniéndola a hervir en la estufa.

-Últimamente Neji Nii-San gusta mucho de los fideos- dijo Hinata, tomando una cebolla y picándola.

-Me encanta verla comerlos, se ve muy tierna- dijo Neji riendo, se sentía tan bien con ella.

-Neji Nii-San..!- dijo Hinata horrorizada, con Neji los modales y la etiqueta no son necesarios, tiene tanta confianza en él hasta el punto en que chupa los fideos de forma graciosa, no pensaba que Neji la haría caer en cuenta.

-No dije nada, ahora, ayúdeme por favor con la salsa-

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke seguía esperando, tenía la mirada fija en su lista de amigos en Skype, cuando se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

Digitó en el buscador el nombre de la chica que había dado tantas vueltas en la cabeza.

-Hinata Hyuga- presionó "enter"

Encontró varias cosas sobre ella, desde su propia biografía en Wikipedia hasta una galería con fotos de ella.

-Modelo…- se quedó loco mirando aquellas fotos, desde formales hasta al estilo de los años 30 las cuales hacían más notoria la belleza de la chica.

Siguió bajando y encontró varias publicidades de la línea de Perfumería de la empresa de su familia, todas aquellas fotos eran sobrias, solo ella y un fondo obscuro, sus largos vestidos y su bello rostro, en ocasiones llevaba el cabello recogido dejando notar su bello cuello, -_ummm.. Como desearía dejar marcas por ese blanco cuello- _dijo para sus adentros, no era como las demás chicas, si son modelos, se desnudan o muestran mas de lo que deberían, cuando entenderían esas esqueléticas que la belleza no se logra mostrando la falta de carne que sufren, sino sabiendo mostrar lo mejor de sus atributos, y vaya que la Hyuga lo hacía bien.

Seguía bajando y encontró unas cuantas fotos con su primo, otras con su padre, y otra que le llamó la atención en particular…

Era la foto de un evento, todos vestían de negro, se encontraba Hinata, con un vestido corto, que le llegaba a medio muslo, cuello alto sin mangas, a su derecha se encontraba Neji, con un sobrio terno negro, camisa negra sin corbata, llevaba dos botones sin ajustar, dejando sus fuertes y delineadas pectorales a la vista, y a su izquierda, nada mas y nada menos que…

-Itachi..!- que carajos hacía su hermano con ellos.

Abrió su correo y EURECA! Había estado conectado. Mandó una solicitud de video-llamada, una, dos, tres veces, pero no la aceptaba. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando, una solicitud de video-llamada le llegó. La aceptó y la imagen de Itachi ajustando su corbata llegó.

-Que pasa otouto- dijo Itachi, un tanto abstraído, -En unos momentos tengo una reunión, no quería irme sin antes contestarte-

-¿Cómo conociste a los Hyuga?- Sasuke no se andaba con rodeos

-Ah, era eso- Itachi dejo de ajustarse la corbata y miró a la cámara con una sonrisa -tonto hermano menor, cuando entenderás que no solo saber los estados de cuentas y saber cómo destruir a la competencia es necesario para ser un buen empresario, tienes que aprender a convivir con tus socios-

-¿Y tu convives demasiado con la Hyuga?-Sasuke lo soltó sin pensar, a lo cual se golpeó mentalmente, levantó la mirada y vio un congelado Itachi, el cual cerró los ojos y dijo un gran suspiro.

-Sasuke, Hinata y Neji son mis amigos, no solo son socios de la compañía, así que espero que seas amable y respetuoso con la señorita Hyuga-.

Así era su hermano, tenía aires de gran señor, todo un caballero, el sabía claramente, que con un leve movimiento, tendría a Hinata comiendo de su mano, pero no se lo permitiría.

-Esta bien, prometo ser amable con esos dos-

Itachi suspiró, su otouto lo hacía padecer de constantes dolores de cabeza, estaba en esa edad en la cual los jóvenes tomaban decisiones, las cuales serían bases para definir su vida, debía estar con el para ayudarlo a definirse como un hombre hecho y derecho, no como un simple lobo pervertido tras de la paloma blanca Hinata, cabe recalcar, "su Hinata".

-Eso espero Sasuke, además, tengo un aviso muy importante que darles cuando llegue-

-¿Cuando vienes?-

-Temo decir que dentro de una semana-

Sasuke estaba feliz, una semana, era más que suficiente para tener rendida a la Hyuga y convertirla en otra más de sus fans, solo tenía que tratar con ese Neji, pero ya pensaría como hacerlo.

-Sasuke, me tengo que ir, la reunión empieza en unos minutos, más tarde me conectaré para conversar- dijo esto para después desconectarse.

-Suerte hermanito- soltó una risita maléfica, el plan "Conquistemos a la Hyuga" estaba por iniciar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todos, como están?

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…! Capítulo muy muy corto, en la encuesta que los hice participar, ganó nuestro dulce cuarteto, Itachi, Neji, Sasuke y Naruto… una pelea loca por el amor de Hinata.

Haber, como los hago participar ahora… umm… ya se…!

Pareja principal (con quien se queda para toda la vida) y Pareja segundaria (con quien pasará un lindo momento)?

ItaHina

NejiHina

SasuHina

NaruHina

Listo, escriban en ese orden, (un ejemplo, "voto por las parejas 2 y 3", 2 sería principal y 3 segundaria) prometo que les daré muchos lindos momentos con esas parejas comenzando desde la cuarta pareja, la tercera, la segunda y el gran final… la pareja principal.

Bueno, espero no confundirlos con tanta explicación, con eso definiremos cual es la pareja que mas les gusta y la segunda posible opción, para futuros fanfics…

Una vez mas agradezco la acogida que le dieron a mi fic, los amo, los adoro!

Sugerencias, peticiones, un review por favor!


	3. 3 Capítulo (Acercamiento)

**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime.-manga "Naruto Shippuden"

**Capítulo III (Proyecto "Conquistemos a la Hyuga-Primera Fase")**

**ACERCAMIENTO**

Sasuke había llegado temprano como siempre, entró por la gran puerta y se dirigió hacia su salón, en ello, se encontró con la directora Tsunade:

-Uchiha, pronto comenzará el torneo entre institutos, Gai te escogió junto a Lee para el equipo de Taekwondo-

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, estaba completamente feliz, había entrenado duro para ser escogido, se aseguraría de ser una leyenda, así como lo fue su hermano en sus días en la Academia.

-Es todo un honor, Lady Tsunade-

-Bien, suerte entonces, espero y dejes huellas, como tu hermano-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y es que, lo estaban comparando, sus expectativas no eran llegar a ser como su hermano, definitivamente Sasuke sería mejor que él.

Retomando el camino hacia su salón, notó algo que lo descolocó, Hinata y Neji habían llegado, se encontraban en sus puestos, compartiendo un par de audífonos mientras leían un libro juntos, JUNTOS, MUY JUNTOS… a lado del escritorio del profesor se encontraban un grupo de chicas cuchicheando, mirando hacia la pareja de "primos" sentados al final del aula, dos de estas se levantaron y caminaron en su dirección, pasando por lado de Sasuke, ignorándolo.

-Hola, ¿Que leen?-

-Señoritas…- Neji las saludó, dedicándoles una sonrisa galante, a lo que ellas estuvieron a punto de desmayarse.

-Ho-Hola…- Hinata sonrió tímidamente – e-estamos leyendo "A sangre fría"- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Vaya, ese libro suena como un cuento de terror- se acercó el resto del grupo de chicas, una pelirosa con sonrisa adorable y ojos color jade, seguida de una rubia y una pelirroja, ambas con una mirada coqueta, las cual parecía devorar a Neji.

-E-en realidad e-es muy interesante- sonrió Hinata.

-Es un libro de misterio policiaco, relatados por un periodista- acotó Neji

-las experiencias de Truman Capote, a-algún día, seré como el- la mirada de Hinata llena de ilusión la hacían ver muy tierna, todas las chicas sonrieron enternecidas, mientras Neji sonreía en silencio.

Conversaron, rieron, cuando se percataron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Sasuke Kun, buenos días…- dijo la pelirosa al verlo, sus ojitos brillaron con suma ilusión.

-hmmm- se limitó a contestar. –Si tuvieran la amabilidad de retirase de mi puesto…- dijo en un tono gruñón.

Todas las chicas se retiraron, Sakura sonrio levemente, en realidad se encontraba sumamente triste, Neji volvió a colocar el audífono en su oído y se dispuso a seguir leyendo junto a Hinata, poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros, cuando sonó la alarma de ingreso, en ello entró Anko Sama, la más estricta de todas las maestras, y es que química, no todos eran capaces de obtener un título de cuarto nivel en la materia, y más ser una de las profesoras más solicitadas en todo el país, aparte de trabajar en el Instituto, era catedrática de la Universidad.

-Bien, tenemos dos nuevos alumnos, veremos en qué nivel se encuentran-

Tomó una tiza líquida y comenzó a escribir una reacción química, muy, pero muy grande, -¿quién pasará primero?- los miró, así que Neji se puso de pie, Anko lo miraba, si se ponía de pie primero era porque si sabía, así que fue a lo más certero, -Perfecto, pasará la señorita…- Neji observó a Hinata con una sonrisa, ella se puso de pie, se acercó a la pizarra y luego de unos segundos escribió la respuesta, Anko quedó maravillada.

-Ningún desarrollo, ningún despeje, una respuesta limpia y rápida, es perfecto- Hinata sonrojada entregó la tiza líquida a su profesora y se dirigió a su asiento, cuando escucharon unos golpes fuertes y desesperados en la puerta, Anko la abrió.

-Perdón por el atraso…- era el rubio, Naruto, casi no podía respirar.

-Llegas tarde, como siempre, no se podía esperar menos de Naruto Uzumaki… el siguiente ejercicio lo resolverás tú, luego de eso veremos un tema nuevo-

Naruto dejó su mochila en su escritorio y se acercó a la pizarra, el ejercicio que había escrito Anko era descomunal, todos guardaban silencio, 5, 7, 10… 15 minutos habían pasado y ni siquiera una raya había dibujado en la pizarra, mirándola completamente abstraído, pensativo, luego miró como una mosca revoloteaba y la siguió con la mirada un par de minutos más, cuando sintió el borrador golpear su cabeza, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh- se tomó la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! Como pasaste los años anteriores, ni siquiera algo tan simple puedes resolver-

Hinata miró la escena entristecida, como era posible que un maestro trate a su alumno de esa manera, por más que sea, debía respetarlo, el rubio se dirigió a su asiento, y entonces Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, a lo que este sonrojó.

.

* * *

.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo normal, luego del receso tenían clases de Educación física, todos estaban en el patio, a excepción de Sasuke, el cual estaba entrenando para el torneo.

-Hyuga Neji y Hyuga Hinata, a la dirección, Lady Tsunade desea verlos…- una mujer de cabello corto castaño se acercó junto a Iruka Sensei, el profesor de la materia, todos comenzaron a mirarlos con preocupación, cuando Lady Tsunade mandaba a interrumpir clases para llamar a un alumno era porque habían problemas, recién llegados y se encontraban en dificultades, Hinata estaba nerviosa, a lo que miró a la pelirosa, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa de confianza, ella correspondió sonriendo, al parecer tenía una nueva amiga, cuando sintió, Neji la tomó de la mando y sonrió, ahora se sentía completamente tranquila.

Iban subiendo las gradas, cuando entraron al despacho.

-Lady Tsunade…- ambos hicieron una reverencia y miraron a la rectora.

-Hinata, Neji, tenía entendido que entrenan Taekwondo, estarían interesados en entrenar en el equipo y participar en representación de la institución-

Hinata miró a Neji, se miraron unos cuantos segundos, y luego Neji contestó por los dos, -Será todo un honor, representar a la Academia Konoha mi Lady- volvieron a realizar la reverencia.

-Bien, desde ahora entrenarán con Gai, Shizune, lleva por favor a los jóvenes con su nuevo Sensei-

-Vamos muchachos- salieron de la oficina.

.

* * *

.

Gai Sensei se encontraba dando una efusiva charla a cerca de la juventud, cuando Hinata y Neji llegaron, vieron a un chico igual al maestro, con un par de destellos en sus ojos, estaba completamente emocionado, y a su lado Sasuke, completamente exaltado, tenía ganas de matar a su Sensei.

-Gai Sensei, estos muchachos están bajo su tutela, participarán en el torneo por órdenes de la Hokage-

Hinata y Neji hicieron una reverencia, cuando levantaron la mirada se encontraron con un sonriente Sensei con un pulgar en alto.

-Las llamas de la juventud corren en sus corazones, lo sé, ¡Sé que será todo un éxito!-

Luego de formalidades Gai había decidido tomarles una prueba, para demostrar su nivel, el primer combate se dio entre Lee y Neji, el cual fue extremadamente intenso, pero duró un par de minutos, Gai había acordado en que iba a ser un combate tranquilo, amistoso, pero Neji se le lanzó como si fuera a matarlo, no podía evitarlo, todos sus entrenamientos habían sido intensos, para su sorpresa su compañero le siguió la corriente, pelearon fuertemente hasta cuando Lee, cayó al suelo, se sentía humillado.

Gai se acercó hacia Lee y le sonrió, -Un rival difícil ¿eh?-

-L-La próxima lo ve-venceré, l-lo prometo…- comenzó a toser

En ello Neji se acercó a Hinata, ella le dio un poco de agua, -¿te encuentras bien Neji Nii-San?- estaba preocupada.

-Claro que si Hinata Sama- se acercó a su oído y apartó unos cabellos de su rostro susurrándole, -tenga cuidado con el Uchiha, no se inmute a atacarlo, no sea suave…-

Cuando Hinata miró, Sasuke le hacía una mueca de disgusto.

Sasuke no entendía que sucedía con esa tonta, acaso no lo veía, definitivamente él es más guapo que ese idiota a su lado, todas las chicas se morían por él, ¿Por qué no surgía el mismo efecto en esa maldita Hyuga?

Era la hora, Gai Sensei había anunciado el combate, Sasuke y Hinata se pusieron uno frente a otro, se inclinaron y comenzaron a girar.

-No te preocupes linda, prometo no lastimarte- Sasuke sonrió de lado, satisfecho al mirar el sonrojo de Hinata, cuando se percató de su mirada, de asustada pasó a fruncir el ceño.

Por un momento Neji se había enojado al escuchar a Sasuke y sus ridículos cumplidos hacia su Hinata Sama, pero luego, se dio cuenta, la estaba subestimando, algo que odiaba la ojiperla, al escuchar el gruñido de Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, aun mas cuando miró como caía al suelo, y Hinata le hacía una llave con sus piernas, estrangulándolo, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, que en lugar de afectarlo sonreía como idiota, al tener a Hinata en esa posición sobre él.

Sasuke estaba encantado, Hinata era toda una belleza, olía a lilas, su piel era suave, además, le resultó toda una fierecilla, estaría más que complacido tenerla así solo para él, sin nada de ropa, pero debía esperar para después, era su turno, la tomó haciéndole una llave, sus piernas y uno de sus brazos se encontraban totalmente inmóviles, Hinata trataba de zafarse, pero solo atinó a estrangularlo con su brazo libre, ambos inmovilizados, el agarre de Hinata era muy fuerte, Sasuke no tuvo otra cosa que zafarla en busca de hacerle otra llave, en eso Hinata aprovechó y se lanzó sobre él, Sasuke no se rendía, una vuelta tras otra, cuando golpearon la pared. Gai Sensei anunció el final de la primera ronda, Sasuke se puso de pie y estiró la mano hacia ella, aun con el ceño fruncido la tomó.

-Me resultaste toda una fiera Hyuga- Sasuke la miraba con total galantería, Hinata sentía la burla en los ojos del Uchiha, -no seré muy suave para la próxima ronda- definitivamente, el muy pervertido tenia deseos de escucharla gritar.

Gai Sensei anunció la segunda ronda, Hinata se lanzó hacia Sasuke, con habilidad Sasuke intentó lanzarla, pero no pudo, Hinata era ligera, pero sabía moverse, y utilizaría ese atributo suyo para no dejarse vencer, en eso, dio medio giro, haló la mano de Sasuke, metió su cadera y lo levantó, volviéndolo a tirar al suelo, Sasuke se afirmó a su agarre, puso su pierna y la jaló, empujándola lejos, luego se lanzó sobre ella y con sus brazos comenzó a estrangularla.

Se veía adorable entre sus brazos, el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas… ¿Será su timidez? ¡Ja! no… la falta de aire, lo que más lo estremeció fue mirarla separar los labios y dar un suspiro, apretó más su agarre haciéndola gemir del dolor, Sasuke lo estaba disfrutando, Gai Sensei se acercó,

- 5, 4, 3….- a lo que desesperada alzó la pierna y golpeó a Sasuke, zafando su agarre, no, esto no se acababa aquí, no se daría por vencida.

Luego de varios minutos Sasuke había caído sobre su rodilla, mientras Hinata estaba de rodillas, ambos exhaustos, ese combate había sido una locura, la muchacha era muy hábil…. Gai Sensei no tuvo mas que declarar empates, Neji se acercó a Hinata brindándole agua, mientras Lee se acercaba a Sasuke con una botella de agua.

-Es fuerte…- Lee sonreía.

-Hmmm- Sasuke no podía negarlo, sonrió de medio lado.

-Hinata Sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- Neji estaba preocupado, sacó la toalla de su cuello y secó el sudor de la frente de Hinata.

-E-estoy bien Ne-Neji Nii-San…- estaba exhausta.

-Ese Uchiha me las pagará- Neji frunció el ceño.

-E-estoy bien Neji Nii-San... so-solo fue u-una práctica… a-amistosa…- Hinata dudaba de sus propias palabras, Neji estaba molesto, tal vez su prima no lo haya notado por su inocencia, pero ese Uchiha era un completo pervertido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola a todos, como están, bien, eh Aquí la actualización del fic que picó a muchos lectores, pues bien, está decidido cuáles serán las parejas, ahora tuve una idea, que tal y recogemos experiencias escolares nuestras y las adjuntamos al fic? Por ejemplo, el libro que Neji y Hinata lo estaban leyendo, lo leí, estaba interesante, problemas en química, siempre los tuve, en esto me identifico con Naruto, y taekwondo, estoy entrenando… se preguntarán si soy buena en ello, pero definitivamente, me veo más bonita sentada frente a una computadora jugando candy crush… que diga… escribiendo para mis lindos lectores

**Propósito encuesta:** para este capítulo y los próximos cuéntenme experiencias graciosas, tristes o problemáticas que hayan tenido en el colegio, en la escuela o en la U… prometo acotarlos todos a lo largo del fic, ¿se imaginan a nuestros personajes favoritos viviendo lo que nosotros hemos vivido?

Bieeeeeeeeen… hablando de la anterior encuesta, noté a un par de fans del GaaraHina, así que estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "Enséñame a Amar", nunca había tenido interés en esa pareja, así que nos permitiremos enamorarnos poco a poco de este sexy peli-rojo.

Consejos, felicitaciones, peticiones… un review por favor..!

Agradezco la acogida que le han dado a mi fic y disculpándome por no publicar muy seguido me despido.

Los amo..!


End file.
